Jarret Stoll
| birth_place = Melville, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 46th overall, 2000 Calgary Flames 36th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2002 }} Jarret Stoll (born Jarret Lee Stoll in June 24, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Prior to joining the Kings, Jarret also played for the Edmonton Oilers, the American Hockey League's Hamilton Bulldogs and the Edmonton Roadrunners as well as the Kootenay Ice & Edmonton Ice in the Western Hockey League. He has one Stanley Cup Championship with Los Angeles Kings in 2012. Playing Career Minor Hockey Career Jarrett played his early minor hockey in the Canadian province of Saskatchewan. He started in the small town of Neudorf, shortly thereafter moving on to minor hockey in Melville, and then to Yorkton, Saskatchewan. In 1997, Jarret helped the Yorkton Bantam AAA Terriers to a Western Canadian Championship. While in Yorkton, he attended St. Paul's Elementary School and Sacred Heart High School. He has an older brother, Kelly, who played for the Yorkton Terriers of the SJHL and a younger sister Ashley who played for the University of Saskatchewan Huskies Women's hockey Team. After winning the bantam championship, Jarret moved on to play for the Saskatoon Blazers of the Saskatchewan Midget Triple A Hockey League. While in Saskatoon, Stoll attended St. Joseph High School. Prior to joining the Blazers, Jarret was the first overall pick of the 1997 WHL Bantam Draft by the Edmonton Ice. Junior Career Jarret started his WHL career at the end of the 1997–98 season with the Ice while they were still located in Edmonton. After this season, the team relocated to Cranbrook, British Columbia and were renamed the Kootenay Ice. Jarret played his entire junior career with the Ice franchise. In his third season, he was named team captain. In his final junior season (2001–02), Jarret captained the Ice to a Memorial Cup championship. While playing in Kootenay, he went through the NHL draft process twice. In his initial year of eligibility, Jarret was selected by the Calgary Flames 46th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He was unable to come to terms with the Flames. The Flames arranged a trade to the Toronto Maple Leafs, who thought they had made arrangements to have a contract signed by the appropriate deadline, but their fax to league headquarters did not make it in time. Jarret ended up re-entering the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. This time he was selected by the Edmonton Oilers 36th overall. Also during his junior career, he represented his country twice at the World Junior Hockey Championships in 2001 and 2002, winning bronze and silver medals respectively. In 2002, Jarret was named captain for Team Canada. NHL Career Edmonton Oilers After completing his junior career with Kootenay, Jarret entered the Oilers system, and suited up for the Hamilton Bulldogs of the AHL in 2002–03. During the season, he received his first call up to the Oilers and played in his first four NHL games, registering an assist as his first career point. In 2003–04, Jarret skated with the Oilers full-time. During the lockout season of 2004–05, he returned to the AHL, with the Edmonton Roadrunners. During the 2005–06 season, Jarret played with the Oilers. During a game against the Vancouver Canucks on February 4, 2006, he set an Oilers record by winning 21 of 22 faceoffs (95.45%). The 2005–06 season marked Jarret's first Stanley Cup playoffs appearance, highlighted by his game-winning goal in Overtime of Game 3 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals against the Detroit Red Wings. Heading into the 2007–08 season, Jarret was named one of the Oilers alternate captains for the team's road games. Los Angeles Kings On June 29, 2008, Jarret was traded to the Los Angeles Kings along with Matt Greene for Lubomir Visnovsky. On September 5, 2008, the Kings signed him to a four-year deal worth $14.4 million. In 2008-2009, he scored 18 goals with 23 assists for a total of 41 points. On April 22, 2012, he scored the series-winning goal in overtime to eliminate the Vancouver Canucks—the winners of the Presidents' Trophy—in Game 5 of the Western Conference Quarter Finals. On June 11, 2012, Jarret won the Stanley Cup with the Los Angeles Kings, their first championship in history of the franchise. He re-signed with the Kings for three years and $9.75 million on June 25, 2012. New York Rangers On August 10, 2015, Jarret signed as a free agent to a one-year contract with the New York Rangers. Career Statistics Regular Season and Playoffs International Statistics Personal Life During the off season, Jarret hosts a charity golf tournament in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, to benefit the Jarret Stoll Comfort Fund. In 2011, he was featured on MTV Cribs. He is currently dating FOX Sports reporter Erin Andrews. He was previously engaged to model Rachel Hunter. On April 17, 2015, Jarret was arrested in Las Vegas, Nevada on charges of cocaine and MDMA possession. Category:1982 births Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players